


Человек, который целился мне в голову

by Sounator



Series: No Fate [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Из всех, кого он любил, судьба оставляет ему именно его.
Relationships: Cameron Klein/Brock Rumlow
Series: No Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870360
Kudos: 1





	Человек, который целился мне в голову

**Author's Note:**

> Текст для команды WTF Frank Grillo 2020

Ключ осторожно повернулся в замке, дверь немного дернулась, затем медленно и бесшумно открылась.

Сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем Кэмерон привыкнет? Привыкнет к опустевшим улицам, к листовкам с изображением пропавших людей на столбах и заборах, к одиночеству и бесконечной тоске по прежней жизни. Уже много месяцев пейзаж вокруг него не менялся, и лишь погода иногда вносила свои коррективы. Как сейчас, например, она разбросала повсюду желтые и багряные листья, причудливо закружила их по дорогам и облепила ими тротуары. Редкие скамьи не были покрыты золотым одеялом полностью и редкие участки не имели этого осеннего убранства. В центре города листья мешались с мусором и терялись на фоне серой разрухи, а пригород наоборот — хорошел и становился почти идиллическим, но все еще пугающе пустым.  
Сколько лет или десятилетий пройдет, прежде чем затянется дыра в несколько миллиардов.

Кэмерон вошел в квартиру. Он старался не топать и не хлопать дверью, когда закрывал ее. Почти бесшумно разделся, куртку положил на трюмо, потому, что крючок на вешалке давно был вырван с куском древесины.  
Глянув мельком в зеркало, чтобы пригладить растрепанные осенним ветром волосы, бывший операционист ЩИТа вскрикнул. Прямо за его спиной, глядя строго на него жутким немигающим взглядом, стоял Кроссбоунс. Некогда красавец и образец для подражания, оперативник УДАР Брок Рамлоу, превратился в обожженного урода с такой же обожженной душой.

— Д-добрый вечер, — с трудом выдавил из себя Кляйн, инстинктивно втягивая голову в плечи и пятясь назад.

Рамлоу молча принял его в объятия и грубо сгреб пятерней так и оставшиеся растрепанными курчавые волосы. Кэмерон задохнулся от ужаса, когда его прижали вплотную к чужому телу, от которого исходил знакомый жар с острым запахом пота и ружейной смазки, въевшиеся в кожу и одежду настолько, что стали частью образа самого Рамлоу.  
Их лица почти соприкасались и застенчивый Кляйн едва не потерял сознание от страха. Так бывало очень часто, почти каждый день, но сегодня Рамлоу сразу начал с грубости.

Целоваться с ним было больно и страшно от понимая, что за этим последует. Нет, Брок еще ни разу не трахал его по-настоящему. В самый последний момент он всегда разворачивал операциониста лицом к себе и молча вопрошал согласия. И не получал положительного ответа. Никакого ответа — настолько пугающей была перспектива для самого Кляйна. Он боялся пойти дальше и боялся отказать. Но хотел, где-то в глубине души храня память о былом счастье, очень хотел однажды пересилить этот страх и разорвать, наконец, этот порочный круг. Вовсе не жалость толкнула его на скользкий путь. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад — это Кэмерон усвоил твердо, но даже если он мог вернуться в тот злополучный день или даже раньше — когда он сидел ссутулившись и ощущал затылком вороненую сталь — он ничего не изменил бы. Он спрашивал сам себя — почему, и не находил ответа, хотя сам точно знал его и боялся признать. Дежурства в ожоговом центре, бесконечные и бесперспективные попытки убедить отказаться от мести, поиски беглеца, и долгие одинокие вечера, когда он, ругая себя за слабость, раз за разом стирал следы Кроссбоунса из базы слежения Мстителей — такой была его жизнь, когда он понял, что по-настоящему живет. Но вот, однажды он точно так же вернулся домой, с второй попытки вставил ключ в замочную скважину, подергал дверь, споткнулся на пороге о тяжелые военные ботинки, слишком громко хлопнул дверью, куртка оказалась на привычном месте. И волосы опять растрепались на ветру, что пришлось встать у зеркала. И в зеркале отражался он — еще больше обгоревший, в своих жутких доспехах и со страшными глазами.  
Кроссбоунс. Брок Рамлоу. Его Брок.  
Все это время он представлял его себе другим. Он не был готов к настоящему Броку — настолько привык общаться с фантомом с некачественных фотографий камер слежения. Но за все нужно платить. Брок заплатил своей шикарной внешностью и здоровьем. Рано или поздно Кэмерон тоже заплатит.  
Рамлоу попросил убежища, ему некуда было идти.  
Кляйн согласился, ему было, что терять, но он давно подписал этот контракт с Дьяволом и только время отделяло их от встречи лицом к лицу.

— Ты поздно, — не часто Кэмерон слышал его хриплый голос. Рамлоу прибегал к словам в самых крайних случаях, постоянно прибывая в каком-то подавленном и отрешенном состоянии.

— Теперь так будет всегда, — вздохнул Кляйн, немного расслабляясь.- После того, что случилось, люди сильно заняты, у нас почти никого не осталось, я обучаю нескольких бывших агентов из ЩИТ, которых удалось найти. Девочка Землетрясение очень способная, ей даже нравится, остальные тяготятся рутиной, но выбор какой?

— Ясно, — в ответ на его отповедь, слышать столь безучастную реакцию было обидно, но Кляйн привык не только к грубости, но и к отстраненности Брока. Это уже давно был не тот улыбчивый энергичный мужик, в которого невозможно было не влюбиться. Во всяком случае Кэмерон не смог. Он оправдывал себя тем, что даже очаровательная мисс Картер одобряла его выбор. От того было тяжелее смотреть ей в глаза тогда в больнице, когда они случайно столкнулись в зале ожидания.

Рамлоу приготовился ужин. Кляйн даже не знал, что тот умеет готовить. Оказалось, что умеет и еще как. Вкусный ростбиф приятно опустился в пустой с утра желудок (не было времени даже на обед сбегать, так сегодня он был загружен).

— Очень вкусно!

— Эта твоя девочка, Трясучка, пусть кормит тебя, — игнорируя похвалу, проскрипел Рамлоу. Кэмерону показалось, или того смутили его слова?

— У нас перебои с едой, как и по всей стране, — отмахнулся Кляйн, с содроганием вспоминая пайки из серого порошка, который они растворяли в воде, стоя посреди громадной кухни, где над холодной плитой сиротливо висели десятки видов утвари, на которой теперь нечего было готовить. — Где ты это все достал?!

— Сходил на склад, что для нас организовал Земо. Там еще остались полуфабрикаты, — всматриваясь в осунувшееся лицо напротив, он добавил: — Буду тебе тогда обеды готовить.

— Спасибо.

— Кэмерон?

— Мм? — Кляйн поднял голову и Рамлоу, перегнувшись через стол, сгреб его за шею.

— Я уйду, только скажи, — он смотрел прямо, уверенно, словно ждал этой минуты всю их дурацкую совместную жизнь.

— Куда? — Кэмерон даже не понял сразу, что именно имел в виду Брок

— В небытие, — усмехнулся тот, возвращаясь к своей порции мяса.

— Слишком многие уже ушли туда, — он тяжело вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным.- Не уходи.

— Тебе же плохо со мной, — Рамлоу бросил вилку на стол. В его глазах читалось недоумение, — думаешь я не вижу?

— Да, — и так легко далось это «да» и совсем не так страшно.

— И ты боишься меня?

— Да.

— Ты любишь меня?

— Да.

— Ты идиот.

— Да.

— Это был не вопрос, придурок! — улыбка сильно исказила и без того уродливую маску из шрамов. Когда Кляйн находил Рамлоу в сводках и ровно до той трагедии на саммите, шрамы УДАРовца напоминали измазанную клеем паутину, его левый глаз покраснел и, как сказали ему врачи, почти ничего не видел, а в правом полопались сосуды и все же он все еще был тем Броком. Когда же Рамлоу вернулся с того света второй раз, ожоги легли на него как расплавленная маска.  
Рамлоу заметил, как пристально его рассматривают и улыбка мгновенно погасла.

— Мне все равно, — предвосхищая вспышку ярости, попытался сгладить Кэмерон. Прозвучало грубо, но только такой язык понимал его сожитель.

— Да я знаю, — отмахнулся Брок, недовольно морщась, — Но мне не легче. Особенно, когда знаешь, что есть на свете дурак, которому на тебя не насрать.

— Говоришь так, будто давно меня раскусил.

— Так и есть, — Брок встал со стула, обогнул стол и жестом пригласил Кэмерона последовать его примеру. Едва Кляйн поднялся, как сильные руки обвились вокруг него. — Сегодня не сбежишь?

— Нет, — сбегал обычно Рамлоу, в туалет, где, под грохот душа, матерился и дрочил. Кляйн с трудом переживал эти моменты, а потом лежал без сна, слушая как на диване храпит обожженными легкими тот, кому он давно мечтал отдаться. — Только не сегодня.

Сегодня он опять был у мемориала, но теперь с точными данными. Шерон больше нет, а значит все его прошлое было перечеркнуто. Новая жизнь началась с Апокалипсиса и только Рамлоу остался, как насмешка. Вот только Кляйн разучился смеяться.

Словно видя, как постепенно зарывается операционист в свои мысли — естественно не веселые, Рамлоу собрал его подбородок пятерней и с наслаждением принялся терзать податливый мягкий рот. Губы Кляйна были вне конкуренции, как и задница, которую он принялся мять. Это было все, что ему доступно от несговорчивого сожителя, но не сегодня. Сегодня ему дали зеленый свет, и он не свернет с полосы, ни за что, пусть хоть сам Танос ввалиться к ним в квартиру.


End file.
